


DC Smut One Shots

by arrowsmut



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Arrowverse - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Flash - Fandom, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Gay, M/M, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsmut/pseuds/arrowsmut
Summary: so much fucking smut, more tags to come





	1. Barry/Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver visits central city for another crossover, only its central city, so barry is in charge.

Oliver and Barry stood in the middle of the street looking down at the villain they has just stopped. “Condiment King” is what Cisco had named him. Killer Frost and Elongated Man were helping out Kid Flash in Keystone, so it was just Barry and Oliver. Barry turned to look at oliver, covered in mayonnaise. “I haven’t seen you like that in a while” Oliver grinned, “Seen me like what?” he said. “Covered in creamy white sauce” Barry joked. Oliver then smiled and made eye contact with Barry. Barry turned off the mic in his suit and ran him and oliver over to an alley. Barry had oliver pinned up against the wall as he took his cowl off. Barry started to suck on Olivers neck as he rut his crotch into oliver’s, Oliver moaned in pleasure as he felt barry’s dick harden against his as they rubbed them both together through the fabric of his suit. “What if somebody see’s us?” Oliver asks while Barry lifts his head up from his neck. “This is my city, we’ll do things how i want to.” Barry said as he began to kneel and zip down Oliver’s pants. He took out Olivers fully hardened cock and began to take it in his mouth. “mhh yea barry” Barry looked up at Oliver like a puppy and put all of his 8 inches in his mouth so that his pubes were in his nose. Barry then began to vibrate his mouth around Oliver’s cock as he began to suck his cock at super speed. Oliver started to moan, “Fuck Barry don’t stop!” barry loved the taste of Oliver’s cock hitting the back of his throat, he could taste the pre-cum dripping from his cock, “Oh my god Barry” Barry then heard footsteps approaching the alley, Oliver looked over as Barry began to increase his speed. Oliver turned over to where the alley meet the main road “We’re gonna get caught” he said, but barry kept sucking. “Fuck barr, im gonna-“ and just like that Oliver shot his load into Barry’s throat. Barry then ran him and Oliver to the opposite end of the dumpster where they couldn’t be seen, with his cum still in his mouth. Oliver was breathing heavily, “That was close” Barry then took Oliver and pulled him in for a kiss. Oliver could taste his own cum in Barrys mouth. If he was being honest he swallowed a bit of his own cum. Barry smiled at Oliver, “We’re not done yet”


	2. Nate/Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 4x11 when Kamadeva gives each of the legends some fun dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray has been drooling over Nate ever since he first stepped on the wave-rider, now all his dreams were gonna be real, or, seem real at least

Ray sat up in his bed, unable to sleep, he decided to go to the waveriders kitchen to see if a snack would help him get to bed. To his surprise, he found Nate standing there with nothing but a pair of white calvins on. 

“Nate? What are you doing up so late,” Rat was trying not to look down at Nate’s bulge but man, he was packing. Ray then realized he was staring and quickly made eye contact with Nate. Hopefully he wasn’t too obvious. Nate turned around and began looking through the cupboards as he talked, “I was getting thirsty,” he said as he slightly arched his back, making sure to show off his ass while he was searching through the cupboards, “I was looking for something to drink,” Nate said. Ray couldn’t help but stare at his ass, Nate was perfect. He had hot abs, a nice cock, and an especially nice ass. Ray began to slowly palm himself through his sweatpants as Nate was turned around. “I think I found something to quench my thirst though,” Nate said as he turned around and kneeled in front of Ray. 

Ray was now completely hard as Nate took off his sweat pants. Ray’s cock was tenting in his boxers. Nate seductively took those off and opened his mouth and took in Ray’s length. Ray was in complete shock, the perfect man whom he had been crushing on since he rescued him all that time ago in the prehistoric age, was giving him a blowjob. Ray thought about that for a second, Nate was giving him a blow job. “This is a dream right,” Ray asked. Nate took his mouth off of his cock to answer “Yea bro, which means you can do whatever you want with me, with no consequences.” Ray grinned at Nates answer and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. This might’ve been a dream, but it felt all too real. Ray felt Nates hard-on push against his own exposed cock as he grabbed Nates ass through his underwear. “I’m going to fuck you.” Ray said. Ray then picked Nate up by his thighs, as Nate wrapped his legs around Ray’s waist as he carried him to the bedroom. Ray tried to keep the noise down, but holy shit. He was about to fuck Nate Heywood. 

Ray set Nate down onto his bed as he ripped his briefs off of him. Nate then got on all fours and spread his hole for Ray. Ray climbed onto the bed, completely naked and started to eat Nate’s ass. “You know this is a dream, so you don’t really need to prepare me,” Nate said. Ray continued to indulge himself in Nate’s ass until he moaned a bit. “I’ve been waiting for a long time to taste your ass” Ray continued to lap his tongue around Nate’s ass. Nate moaned in pleasure, feeling Ray’s tongue inside his ass, only, Nate wanted something else in his ass. “Please, fuck me now” Nate begged. Ray’s cock throbbed as Nate begged him. Who was he to deny him his dick? Ray took his mouth away from Nate’s ass and began to line up his cock with Nate’s hole. Nate truly did have a fantastic ass. Square shaped but phat. “Ahh” Nate moaned as Ray’s cock slowly pushed into his hole. “I take back what I said, i’m happy you prepared me” Nate said. Ray was slowly thrusting into Nate who was still on all fours. Nate arched his back for Ray. “Oh yeah” Ray moaned, his thrusts became faster, as he pushed deeper and deeper into Nate. Nate’s moans became louder and louder as Ray hit that special spot in Nate’s ass. Ray kept fucking Nate as they heard a knock on the door. “Is everything okay in there?” It was Sara. Ray had been so aroused by Nate’s ass that he completely forgot to keep it down. Ray didn’t want to stop though. A few moments had passed without an answer, “I’m coming in” Sara said as she began to turn the door knob. “NO!” Nate finally said, “We’re just, um, we’re just sparring” Ray began sucking on his neck as he thrusted even faster, almost ready to cum. Nate moaned in ecstasy, knowing full well that Sara was right outside the door. “Are you sure you’re sparring? Are one of you hurt?” Sara asked. Ray could feel Nate’s hole tighten around his cock, he was about to cum. “We’re fine” Nate said, nearly screaming as his cock shot out cum all over Ray’s bed. Ray began to tense up as he felt that all so heavenly feeling in his cock, he was about to cum, he was- Ray woke up from his dream with a large piece of wood in his boxers. “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued in part 2, leave feedback and comment, this was my first writing, more to come


End file.
